


They're happy, really.

by smear



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Pale, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smear/pseuds/smear





	They're happy, really.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marlog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlog/gifts).



A direct link to the image is here: http://i.imgur.com/EeYw5Tp.png  I hope you like it! 


End file.
